Dark Heaven
by Cacat-angel
Summary: Hundreds of years after the Sengoku Era in modern day Tokyo, Sesshoumaru meets a human girl who makes him feel like the strange stirrings of love...*slightly ooc sorryy* please R/R!!!


**This fic might or might not be continued. Read at your own risk : D ** 

* * *

DARK HEAVENS

I have often wondered about love. Endless definitions, yet such a simple word. Is this unfathomable emotion limited only to humans? Or are creatures of the Dark, such as I, allowed even just a morsel? 

I wonder about this as I stare down, my gaze gentle, at a sleeping human girl. Hair the color of the deepest nights, curling softly in tendrils which frames her childlike face, white slender arms flung carelessly upon her cotton bed-sheets, her chest rising and falling evenly with every breath she takes. Even as I watch, a light snore escapes from her moist pink lips, slightly parted. Involuntarily, I let out a chuckle. Such a lovely child, unsoiled by the many evils of the world.

Why am I watching her now? Because it is only when I am shrouded by my Master, the night, that I willingly submit myself to her sweetness. But why am I watching her at all? I myself do not know. But there is this urge, something inexplicable, drawing me to her. Something I have never encountered before in four hundred years. 

Lightly, I run my black talons over her cheek, glimmering deadly black talons once used to rip out fresh, bloody red human hearts, and tear apart limbs, capable of piercing through even the thickest of metals with only a slight force exerted. But now, these talons of mine are tender, fearful of inflicting even the slightest scratch. Funny, how such deadliness and tenderness can coexist within my dark soul. Is this a kind of sign, that love is not impossible for my breed after all? 

I remember when I first saw her. Strangely enough, it was in a place as ordinary as a park. 

I had awoken from my dwelling place, a posh apartment in the middle of Tokyo. It was a dream that I had, a vision rather. In it, I was back once again in Feudal Japan...

I got dressed—a black Gucci trenchcoat with a thick fur collar, black leather pants and combat boots. Simplicity has never been my nature, I am a show-off. I flaunt all that I have, which is probably more than the average male supermodel. Hands in my pocket, I sauntered down the busy sidewalks, at ease with all the attention people showered upon me. Occassionally, out of the humour that I have cultivated throughout the years of dwelling amongst humans, I returned them a cool, unaffected gaze. It was probably too 'cool' for them, because all who met my piercing gold eyes fell to the ground, largely traumatised. Eye contact with a demon such as I is enough to give them a shaking experience they will take to their deathbeds. 

Letting myself float with the wings of Fate, I was carried to a place, tranquil and peaceful, surrounded by lush greenery and happy children. Except when I entered, The peace became silence, shattering silence, screaming in fear and hostility. I could sense it in the trees, the plants. It has always been this with Mother-nature whenever I am nearby; I have never been welcome by Her before... 

And yet, strangely, the children carried on in their play. While Mother-nature abhors me, and human adults fear me, children have always been oblivious to my presence. Another one of those _puzzles_, that had been bestowed upon me...was I not the big, bad, evil one? The One every little child had been warned about? The One who ate you up if you were not safely in bed before nine with your prayer beads clutched tightly in one hand and holy bible in another? I lifted the corner of my lips in mock humour, not at the big guy up there, but at the folly of humans, those who invented cars, satellites, and eventually set foot on the Moon, those who claimed to be the most intelligent beings on earth. Fools, everyone of them. I chuckled, and then I was shaking, and finally roaring with laughter, clutching my sides, tears rolling down my white cheeks. 

"Are you alright??" 

Wiping my tears, I threw my left arm about the intruder's shoulders, still bent over with chuckles. A human, I knew, but I was curious. Because she had been able to catch me off-guard. Not that it worried me. Puzzled me, yes. I am an inquisitive demon, no-less. 

"Humour me my dear, come, laugh along! Tis a fine day, for a good laugh." I shook my head.

"Oh...you...poor thing..." Small hands took hold of my gloved one and gently removed it. Not without a big deal of effort. 

This time, I was more than puzzled. I was intrigued. Straightening myself, I took a good look at my new 'friend'. Who was this person who could actually catch me off guard, and then proceed on to giving me actual, human treatment??

And a dazzling sight beheld me. Really, I must have looked ridiculous, with that blank look on my face, my composure gone, took flight and fled. For the first time in nine hundred years was I truly lost. 

It was HER. I knew it the moment our eyes connected, held, stuck. My piercing amber against her innocent blue ones. For the first time I dropped my burning gaze, letting something wondrous inside of me replace it. 

"It's the sun isn't it? You must have gotten a heat stroke..." Worried blue eyes searched mine, my large hand forgotten in her tiny ones. "Don't worry...I'll buy you a drink! Stay here, ok?" WIth renewed vigour, she took off in the direction of a small roadside stall in a distance. I could do nothing but stare, like a rabbit immobilised in her headlights. 

At that instant, I knew I was defeated already. Much more than being gutted, once in Italy, or fed to starving lions in Rome, where the spectators watched in amazement as I played with them as if they were kittens. She had defeated me, a Taiyoukai, all in a matter of seconds.

And she was back again, mineral water-bottle in one hand, face flushed and radiant.

"Here...this is for...you..." As I composed myself and allowed the tiniest bit of my true nature seep through my gaze, she grew flustered. Then blushed and looked down at the grass, arm stretched out with the bottle. My eyebrow cocked in mirth and triumph. _Well looks like you aren't so powerful eh? _Well at least, though blushing was FAR from the normal reaction I evoked, there was finally some reaction from her. _Ah, I am such a charmer_. 

We ended up sitting at the riverside, on a grass patch. Her idea, for me to 'rest'. 

"So what is your name?" I asked finally, after a long moment of silence. I was a natural when it comes to disguise and right then, I was a just normal guy. Or at least as normal as a nine hundred year old demon can get. She was someone special I knew, but for what reasons? This, I had to find out. 

"Ehh...what's yours?" She shot back. She seemed happy enough that I was talking at last. 

"Kuro." Black. an apt name I thought of on the spot. A demon never reveals his name these days.

She was silent. 

"It suits you," She said finally, a slight frown on her cute face. 

I couldn't help but smile at her. This girl never failed to amaze me with the reactions she evoked in me. 

"Yes it does, doesn't it," I touched her hair lightly. So soft, like the finest silk, glowing in the sunshine. She was glowing, her entire being. I realised then. 

She didn't seem to mind my touch at all, just gave me a wide grin.

"You are...12?" I took a wild guess. Her figure was lithe, small and compact, yet graceful as a young tender willow tree. And her innocence, naivety, all seemed to point to the pre-adolescent stage. 

Her face fell. "18, actually...Kuro-san." 

I smiled again. "Do not look so sad little one, it is a blessing for women to look young, is it not?" I chucked her chin.

She smiled back, and it seemed as if the sun suddenly shone a little brighter and the skies turned more blue and the birds chirped more merrily than before. "You really think so? Kuro-san? How about you??" She leaned closer to me. "Let me guess..." Peering into my golden eyes, she seemed to search my face for any tell tale signs. I met her gaze readily this time without flinching, though inside, something was fighting to get loose...

"No wrinkles...wow...Kuro-san, you look much much much much younger than you really are!" 

My breath caught. Was that by luck? Or could she really know..."And how old am I?" I asked lightly.

She scratched her head, pouting and frowning, her face screwed together in a most comically serious expression. I would have laughed had I not been feeling so grave. 

"I don't know," she looked up at last. "I really don't...but you're OOooolld..." her voice trailed of as I loomed menancingly over her, sitting up slightly. 

"I'm old am I? You little chit..." Well she didn't know the truth. I was almost taken by her. How silly. 

"Eep!" She squeaked, scrambling away. "But but...not as old as my jiji!" She cried out, in an attempt to redeem her slip of tongue. 

Quicker than the human eye could see, I pounced in front of her, landing gracfully on all fours, like a giant black panther. "Ah and not as slow, am I right my dear?" I purred, slinking closer. I was enjoying this. An age old memory of me, together with a young demon at play, seeped in slowly. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she burst into fits of giggles and batted at me blindly with her tiny hands, landing harmlessly onto my chest. "You're young! Not old at all Kuro-san!!" 


End file.
